lusterniafandomcom-20200216-history
Report 666
Report #666 Skillset: Starhymn Skill: AvengingAngel Org: Cantors Status: Completed Aug 2011 Furies' Decision: We will look at implementation solution 3. Problem: Similarly to all the arguments made in Envoy report 594 (on AngelicHost in Starhymn), AvengingAngel has too large a cost and too small an effect to really be useful. To be specific, it requires four songs out of LoveCanticle, HopesCarol, MercifulSanctus, CrusaderCanto, and LightCantata imbued, costs three power, and causes our song to go back two stanzas. In exchange for that, we get one affliction delivered every five seconds for twenty seconds, for a total of four afflictions. Comparatively, PrincessFarewell costs 3 power, doesn't require songs imbued, doesn't make our song go back two stanzas, and delivers three very strong afflictions immediately instead of four somewhat weaker afflictions on a delay. 0 R: 0 Solution #1: Reduce the power cost and increase the duration. 0 R: 0 Solution #2: Reduce the power cost and increase the rate of affliction (multiple afflictions per burst, or afflictions delivered one at a time, but more frequently). 0 R: 0 Solution #3: Increase the duration and the rate of affliction. Player Comments: ---on 8/4 @ 23:50 writes: I'd say solution #2. Maybe even upwards of a minute. What is the list of afflictions it can afflict with? ---on 8/7 @ 05:48 writes: Could also increase the rate of affliction given. 2-3 afflictions per tic, maybe? Depends entirely on the afflictions, which I wouldn't mind knowing as well. ---on 8/7 @ 07:16 writes: Starhymn still seems very underpowered, I'd support any of these solutions, though keeping the powercost, increasing the duration, and increasing the rate seems like the best option. Lowering the power cost won't make the skill any more useful. ---on 8/7 @ 20:19 writes: The afflictions are vapors, confusion, impatience, and stupidity, delivered randomly (so it usually doesn't give all four from one cast). Increasing rate of affliction could be a solution; adding that to solutions. ---on 8/11 @ 09:36 writes: I'd be happy with it lasting 1 minute, and dealing 2 afflictions per tic. ---on 8/11 @ 14:48 writes: I can support the boosted affliction rate with power reduction of 1 maybe, but don't particularly think it is a good idea to give a longer duration, which would give the bard way too much time to play back up and reimbue while still utilizing the effect. ---on 8/13 @ 14:40 writes: On second thought and discussion with others, I'm going to agree with Talan on this one. The afflictions are rather powerful and when coupled with tarot and other Starhymn abilities I think a longer duration is unnecessary, as it will make it extremely easy to consistently blackout an opponent, with passive vapors and active blackout/aeon. I'd suggest reducing the power cost to 2p and giving it a CHANCE to afflict with two afflictions, keeping the duration at 20 seconds. ---on 8/20 @ 15:58 writes: I will have to agree with Talan and Asmodea on this option. Although perhaps a very slight increase on the chance rate to proc two afflictions, if there is a chance rate percentage.